In the Light of Evil
by mellowmysty
Summary: I hope everyone remembers the episode where Kari sacrifices herself so Myotismon won't hurt Sora and Matt. Well what if the digidestined hadn't gotten Kari back? This fanfic starts 20 years after Kari sacrifices herself.
1. Default Chapter Title

In the Light  
  
  
Kari bowed low to the Lord Myotismon.  
"My lord," said the girl with auburn hair that rolled across her shoulders in a braid as she bowed.  
"You know why I called, my lady," Myotismon snapped," The digidestined are back in the digiworld."  
Kari sighed. She hated the digidestined. What disgusted her most was the fact that until she had submitted herself to the Lord Myotismon as an eight-year-old 20 years ago, she had been one of the digidestined herself. Her brother Tai was one of the digidestined. She hated Tai, and all the other digidestined and their digimon. The only being she felt anything near compassion for was her own digimon, Gatomon. The only reason Myotismon had let the two stay together was because Gatomon was worthless without Kari, her digivice, and her crest. She had those also, but only because Gatomon could not digivolve without them, and Gatomon's Ultimate form was almost more powerful then Myotismon.  
Kari glanced down at the crest that lay on a string around her neck. It had once been golden with a pink light in the middle, but it was now black with the blood-red light of evil.  
"Gatomon come," she called to her cat like digimon," We must get you prepared for battle."  
"Yes my lady," Gatomon replied with a sweeping bow to her master. Gatomon had finally submitted herself to Kari's evil ways only about a year before, but for 35 years she had been serving the Lord Myotismon, though not willingly.   
A few minutes later, Kari and Gatomon both entered the training grounds.   
"Gatomon, digivolve", Kari said, holding up the digivice.  
Gatomon digivolved to Angewoman and then looked to Kari for orders.  
"Angewoman, Arrow of Light," Kari ordered. The arrow swooped to the target and it was transformed into a lump of dust.   
"Good, good," Kari murmured with an evil smile,   
" I'll have to get some moving targets for training tomorrow," Kari said, "The Lord Myotismon probably has some prisoners we could dispose of for him." She smiled evilly at Angewoman, who smiled back in the same way. But the opportunity for moving targets would never come. For at that very moment, Patomon and TK, who was now a tall man with copper hair, were gaping through the bushes at Kari and Angewoman.   
"I have got to tell Tai about this," TK muttered.  
"No, you best tell Matt and Sora first. Tai never forgave them for losing Kari like that, and it might give them the chance to get them back first," suggested Patomon. Both boy and digimon carefully made their way back to the camp in the woods where the rest of the digidestined were staying.   
Kari and Gatomon made their way to the chamber a few hours later, where the meal would be waiting. But when they got there, they found a surprise waiting for them. Myotismon, the LadyMyotismon, his wife, and their son, Myomon sat on the bed, waiting for the two to come in from the training grounds.   
"My Lord, my Lady, my Prince, what may I do to serve the family of His Majesty," Kari murmured to the family of Myotismons. Gatomon just bowed.  
"The digidestined are here, we must battle them," said Myotismon.  
"Kari and Gatomon, take Myomon and train him for battle," said LadyMyotismon. Myomon was 15, and more than ready to begin his training in the evil ways.  
"As you wish, your Majesties," Kari and Gatomon said together.  
Back at the digidestined's camp, they were also preparing for a battle. Weapons were being polished, and Tai was going over strategies in his head. TK was walking into camp, and he walked over to Matt and Sora, who had finally realized how stupid the bicycle helmet looked and taken it off.  
"Matt, Sora, you'll never guess what happened!" TK, now the youngest of the digidestined, said.  
"If it doesn't have to do with Kari, tell it to Tai," Matt said bitterly. Sora sighed. She had explained to Tai over and over again what had happened, and he finally forgave her, but he still had a difficult time with Matt. None of this, however, kept Gabumon and Agumon from being friends.  
"Look, I saw Kari," said TK," She was in the middle of training Angewoman."  
Matt perked up slightly.   
"But Kari is all evil now," TK said," Her crest is black, not gold, with a blood-red light."  
A tear trickled down Sora's cheek as she remembered when Kari had given herself to save her and Matt. She made a vow to herself that she would get Kari back, even if it meant sacrificing herself.  
The next morning, the digidestined all woke up early except one. Sora shook her and Matt's daughter, Merii, awake. Merii was only 8 years old, but she ended up as the 8th child when Kari was fully evil. Kari's crest was now the crest of evil, and Merii's was the crest of light. Merii's digimon was what looked like a 2 foot tall horse, called Ponimon.  
"Merii, wake up," Sora whispered," Ponimon, please wake her up."  
Ponimon nodded, then shook her mane on Merii's nose. Merii woke up with a start and almost knocked Ponimon off her hooves.  
"Sorry Ponimon," said Merii.  
"It's OK," said her digimon.  
The digidestined were waiting for Merii in front of the tents. Merii went to join them.  
"Alright, is everyone ready for battle?" asked Tai.  
"Yes!" came the reply from everyone, including Merii, who had a hand on her bow. She also had arrows and a sword if anything came too close to her and Ponimon couldn't defend her.   
While this was going on, Myotismon's army was assembling at the castle gates.  
  
The battle was beginning.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

In the Light of Evil Part Two  
Takes part three days after the first part.  
  
Author's Note: I know a lot of you liked the first part, so I am doing the rest of them as fast as I can. Thanks   
for all the great reviews on the first part! Mellow_Mysty  
  
The battle was raging everywhere. Yet Kari was not yet involved in any of it. In fact, none of the   
digidestined had seen her at all during the last three days and all of them but Merii (who didn't even know   
what Kari looked like) had been on the lookout for her. Actually, even though the digidestined couldn't see   
Kari, she had been watching the battle from a watchtower. But now, she was ready to give her report to the   
Lord Myotismon.  
Kari strode into the throne room, where Myotismon and his lady sat waiting for Kari to give her   
report.  
"They are weakening, my lord," she said, her hair sweeping the ground as she bowed," Even   
MagnaAngemon cannot last much longer. However, our army is weakening. We will need reinforcements   
soon."  
"Good, good," said Myotismon, an evil smile on his face," I'll take care of reinforcements. Now   
return to your duties. Unless something goes wrong, you will not have to fight. Stay prepared for battle and   
report to me at the end of the day."  
"Yes my lord," said Kari, whom then bowed and left the throne room.  
A few minutes later, Kari entered the tower where Gatomon would be waiting for her. Kari looked   
out the window at the chaos below her. Injured digimon littered the ground. Kari smiled as she watched   
MagnaAngemon battle for both his and TK's lives. Kari did not know it then, but this battle would change   
her life forever.  
A servant knocked on the door, carrying a plate of lunch to Kari and Gatomon.   
"Don't just stand there knocking, get in here so you can leave sooner!" Kari snapped. The servant   
entered. His hands were shackled together as a symbol of bondage to Myotismon. Chains symbolized many   
things, thought Kari as she watched the servant put down the tray and leave. She thought scornfully of the   
chain that she had once been a part of. The chain of friendship to Tai and the other digidestined. Although   
she did not know it, even if her link was weak, she was still a part of that chain.  
Meanwhile, the digidestined were in the middle of the battle of their lives. And they were winning.   
But now they were fighting for their lives. Plus even if they defeated this army, they still had to defeat   
Myotismon, the LadyMyotismon, and Myomon. Not something to look forward to. The only thought that   
kept them going was "Kari" she did not know it, but she was the only reason that the digidestined hadn't   
retreated now. It was going to be a long battle.   
And so the battle raged on, but the digidestined were prepared for anything. Merii was to act as nurse with   
Ponimon as her assistant back at the camp until she was needed in battle.  
Mimi rushed into camp carrying her digimon who was too wounded to go on.  
"Merii," she said," I'll watch the infirmary for now, I can't battle anymore." Mimi had grown to be   
the tallest of the digidestined, and she had finally decided to stop wearing dresses. Now, she wore blue   
jeans and a pink blouse.   
By the time Merii got to the battle, most of Myotismon's army lay wounded or dead on the dirt   
battlefield. There was only a handful of evil digimon left for the digidestined to battle.  
Inside the castle, Kari rushed down the stairs. She had bad news for Myotismon.  
"My lord," she panted with a quick bow," We need reinforcements now!"  
"Kari, take your digimon and battle," said Myotismon.  
"Yes my lord," said Kari, whom then bowed and left through the huge double doors that led to the   
outside.  
"My lady, my son, we will attack the digidestined from the roof," said Myotismon. The three got   
up from their thrones and made their way to the roof.  
Kari viewed the scene on the battlefield. She would defeat the digidestined. She and Myotismon.  
  
And so the battle continues. Both sides have reinforcements, but will the digidestined be able to hold out   
long enough? Part 3 coming soon.  
  
Author's Note: Part 3 is going to be the best part, trust me. It might be kinda short though  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

In the Light of Evil Part Three  
  
Takes place the day after Part Two.  
  
Kari and HolyAngewoman, Gatomon's fully evolved form, were battling against Matt and   
MetalGarurumon. HolyAngewoman used her Arrow of Evil attack. MetalGarurumon was thrown off his   
feet and into the castle wall. He did not move. Kari smiled in satisfactory at Matt running over to help his   
digimon. Now for the other digidestined. She looked up and saw WarGreymon in a battle with Myotismon,   
the LadyMyotismon, and Myomon. She frowned as a NovaBlast sent Myomon into the wall. Myomon slid   
down the wall and limped into the castle. Another NovaBlast sent LadyMyotismon down the wall; she   
followed Myomon's example and limped into the castle. Now it was only Myotismon and Kari against   
Sora, Birdromon, Tai, WarGreymon, Joe, Zudomon, TK, MagnaAngemon, Izzy, his digimon, and Kari   
didn't know it, but Merii was hiding with Ponimon in a hedge as a secret weapon.  
Merii watched as MetalGarurumon slammed into the wall and as Myomon and LadyMyotismon   
were defeated and as they limped back into the castle. She watched as MagnaAngemon sent Myotismon   
sprawling with his Arrow of Hope attack. Myotismon tried to strike back with Crimson Lightning, but   
MagnaAngemon darted out of the way. MagnaAngemon struck Myotismon directly on his head.   
Myotismon lay sprawled on the ground, knocked out.  
Tai was having trouble with WarGreymon. He was weakening. WarGreymon sent one more   
NovaBlast at HolyAngewoman, who daintily sidestepped the attack. WarGreymon was back to Agumon   
the moment he sent that attack. They stepped out of the way to let the others get Kari. They were useless   
now. HolyAngewoman easily sidestepped each attack, only MagnaAngemon's Arrow of Hope hit her, but   
she was too powerful. She barely flinched from it. Soon all the digimon were back to the forms that they   
kept all the time. All except HolyAngewoman.  
Merii couldn't bear it anymore. Her hatrid for this girl who was hurting all of her friends rose up   
inside of her. In her anger, Ponimon digivolved to Horsemon.  
"Horsemon, go!"Merii shouted,"Steel Hooves, now!"  
"Steel Hooves!" shouted Horsemon as she reared up on HolyAngewoman. HolyAngewoman did   
not move. She had been issued no orders for her master. Kari stood staring at the girl. Merii was the mirror   
image of Kari at that age. HolyAngewoman took the attack and awaited orders. She knew better than to   
attack when Kari had not commanded it. Kari was still gaping at the small girl. She was almost in tears as   
she remembered herself. As she remembered how Tai had tried to rescue her from Myotismon, and failed.   
She remembered all the thoughts Myotismon had taken from her, yet she was still evil. Her crest started to   
slightly glow, and a few flakes of black fell off, revealing gold beneath.  
"Horsemon, digivolve to: Unimon!"  
Now Ponimon was in her final form. A powerful unicorn.   
"Unimon, Aurora horn!" shouted Merii.  
"HolyAngewoman, Celestial Arrow!" shouted Kari. Arrow met light beam, but Unimon was too   
powerful. The Arrow disintegrated and the aurora beam hit HolyAngewoman full force. Immediately   
HolyAngewoman was Gatomon again.  
"Gatomon, get back to the castle!" screamed Kari. But as she turned to go back into the castle, she   
was hesitant. More black flakes fell from her crest.  
" Don't let them go!" screamed Tai.  
"Unimon, Steel Mane!" yelled Merii as loud as she could.  
Steel chains lept from Unimon's mane and wrapped themselves around Kari's ankles. Kari fell to   
her knees. Another chain did the same to Gatomon. Two more chains wrapped themselves around Kari's   
wrists, tying them behind her. Merii rushed over to Kari and Gatomon.   
"You defeated me," whispered Kari, on her knees looking at the ground," I have never been   
defeated before."   
Kari's crest glowed bright, and every speck of black was gone.  
  
Believe it or not, the story does not end here. It will continue, for Myotismon is not yet defeated.  
  



End file.
